The notion that megakaryocytopoiesis may be regulated independently of the level of circulating platelets will be explored by studying animals, after administration of a variety of cytotoxic agents, and mice that are genetically anemic. Cultured endothelial cells will be tested for production of substances that may influence platelet production.